dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Short Episodes
These are all the teasers of Dick Figures with other informations as well. Tea Bag Teaser Nothing really is explained in this trailer, just that Red pops into the picture & starts hitting Blue repeatedly & finally kills him or knocks him out. The teaser ends with Red teabagging Blue & earning points. In the video, sounds from Street Fighter, Sonic & Mario can be herd. *Animated by Ed Skudder using Adobe Flash Professional *Sound Effects by Zack Keller Video 'Trivia' *Sounds effects include Street Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac Man, and Mario Bros. *The victory theme is from Final Fantasy. The Cat The teaser starts with Red walking on the street & he finds this "cute" cat (which Red later names Kitty Amazing) that he likes, just until he starts to think it's scary, it's look makes Red insane & just when he's about to go crazy, Blue comes into the picture and says "Hey, man, what's u-", then he sees the cat & starts screaming as well. 'Trivia' *Storyboarding & Animation: Ed Skudder *Voices by: Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Sound Effects: Zack Keller *Rendered, Animated & Composited entirely using Adobe Flash Professional *This Teaser has Been given a small amount of people watching it ever since the show became premiered. *This is Red & Blue's debut. *The 1st appearance of Kitty Amazing. *Kitty Amazing's cuteness seems to effect Red in this short video. Video Dating Advice by Red & Blue As the title says, Red & Blue are giving advice about dating. They both have different views on it. 'Transcript' Blue: What 3 little words does every girl want to hear? Hmm... (At the same time) Blue: I love you! Red: Suck my di- Blue: (after the credits) Nice. Video Crew *Animated by Ed Skudder *Voices by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller *Edited by Zack Keller He Who Shall Not Be Maimed Blue becomes a wizard & Red wants to be duplicated & so Blue does Red's crazy idea, it works but he gets annoyed so he kills both of them. But then Blue notices that the 1st Red is also gone. 'Transcript' Red: Do it! Blue: Okay, hold still! Red: Fuckin' do it! Blue: Duplacotiploticus! (The colors start changing & Red turns into 2.) Blue: Ughh, OMG! Red #1: Oh, no way! Red # 2: Sound game, go! Red #1: Alright! (The 2 Red's start to screech in the, almost, same pitch.) Blue: This is my nightmare! Avada Kedavra! (Both Reds disappear.) Blue: Hey, it worked-- Oh, you're dead. Video 'Trivia' *This is the only time Blue's (Cerulean's) wand works. *Red (Maroon) technically dies in this episode. 'Credits' *Animated by Michael Fromknecht, Roque Ballesteros & Marius Alecse. *Voices by Ed Skudder & Zack Keller. *Edited by Zack Keller. Bath Rhymes Bath Rhymes is a teaser for the first episode for Dick Figures Season 2 'Plot' Red is singing in the shower. Mr. Dingleberry gets mad at him so after that he sings a bit quieter. 'Transcript' Red: ♪Shawty make that booty clap, Put that butt into my lap. Cruisin' down these ghetto streets, Jammin' to my dubstep beats. Reow reow reow! Shit, a dinosaur! Shawty, hand me MY BROAD SWORD. Oh, shit, now he's eating you, Oh, fuck, now he's trying to eat me, too! Ya right! I'm a robot guy. Shoot lasers out of my eyes. And--♪ (Mr. Dingleberry knocks on the door) Mr. Dingleberry: (muffled) Shut the fuck up! Red: (talking) Sorry, Mr. Dingleberry! (softly) ♪Now I'm heading to the club DICK FIGURES SEASON 2 Make it rain and pop some bub Applebottoms in my face GETTING ALL CLEANED UP FOR APRIL 21ST Poopin' all over the place♪ (Beatboxes) Video 'Trivia' *Red's Auto-Tuned voice returns. *Mr. Dingleberry makes a vocal cameo. *Red is still wearing his hat when he is taking a shower. *The song will be used for a Dick Figures Fan Created Music Video. Go to dickfiguresmusicvideo.com for more information. Crew *Character Animation by Ed Skudder *Red singing voice & Mr. Dingleberry voiced by Ed Skudder *Edited by Zack Keller Season 3 Teaser (music starts) (Blue in The Street, then his apartment, then the dinosour times) (Back in the street, Red comes in with some green liquid) DICK FIGURES (Red does some ninja moves in front of Blue in their apartment) SEASON 3 (Blue is starting to get scared of Red in the dinosaur times) WILL (Red spills the green liquid which turns out to be acid onto Blue's face) Blue: Aahh! It burns! MELT YOUR FACE (Red punches Blue in the balls then he falls down. Blue screams in pain) WAIL ON YOUR NADS (Blue covers his head like if he's scared, but Red doesn't do anything) Blue: Huh. AND BE PRETTY SWEET Blue: (looks at Red) Huh? (Gets eaten by a dinosaur) Blue: AH! (Red does nothing) COMING NEXT THURSDAY Crew *Animated by Ed Skudder *Voices & Editing by Zack Keller 'Video' ''' Season 4 Trailer The beginning of a new tight ass season. Red & Blue are sitting on a park bench. Soon a pink woman (possibly Pink) walks in and drops her phone. She bends down to pick it up and walks off. Red & Blue end with a hi-5 Trivia *Bar 9's "Midnight" plays, from Traffic Jams, during the end while giving out information on the new season. Video Kickstarter Dick Figures: The Movie The Awesomeness is cumming to a movie near you. Trivia * This is the 1st interation with real people & Red & Blue. * This is the 1st video of Ed Skudder & Zack Keller, the creators of Dick Figures & Red & Blue's voice actors (Ed voices Red, and Zack voices Blue). Video Comic Kamikaze Three comics were chosen by 2 men for 1 purpose: laughter. Check out the winners from the Dick Figures Comic Competition in animated form. Congratulations & thank you to everyone who participated! Winners: Sergio Dominguez, Shane Danells, Alessandro Simone Check out all 350+ comic competition entries - http://bit.ly/TMxBuD '''Transcript (scene begins with Red & Blue picking up a long large sandwhich. Both begin eating it from each side & reach each other. Red suddenly eats half of Blue's head) Blue: (screams) Red: (laughs) (shows winner of first comic Sergio Dominguez with the winning comic. Next it shows Red & Blue on their couch looking bored, Red is holding a bottle of beer & suddenly pops up) Red: Hey, did you ever imagine how it would be, to be alcohol? (suddenly it cuts to Red opening a fridge & the bottles of beer have faces) Beer Bottle: Oh my god! He is back! I DON'T WANNA DIE! (Red pulls the beer bottle out from the fridge) NOOOOOO- (cuts back to Red & Blue. Red looks shocked) Red: I'm a MONSTER!!! (falls off couch in dispair) Blue: Do we really have to talk about this every week? (shows winner of 1st comic Shane Danells, with the winning comic. Now it shows Red holding a clock) Red: I've built the stop-time clock! THE WORLD IS IN MY HANDS! (laughs) Blue: (off-screen) ''Don't do it! (Blue runs in & tries to stop Red but Red clicks the clock & everything stops. It then shows winner of 3rd comic ''Alessandro Simonene, with the winning comic) Video Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teasers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Short episodes Category:Episodes